Before Tomorrow
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: karena desa, karena klan, karena dia hanya seorang Bunke, karena mereka sama-sama lelaki. sebelum esok di mana mereka hanyalah orang asing untuk satu sama lain/ItachiXNeji/alternative reality/YAOI/don't like don't read/


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto (saya tidak memperoleh royalti apapun dari karya ini)**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, alternative reality (no Uchiha Clan Massacre), beware for seme!Neji lover (this is uke!Neji)**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

**Before Tomorrow**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak senja ketika seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang tersebut melangkah ke luar dari gedung Hokage. Agak terkejut juga dia melihat warna jingga menghiasi langit Konoha. Pekerjaannya memaksanya seharian berada dalam ruangan hampir tak berjendela sehingga tak menyadari kalau lukisan langit telah sebegini indahnya. Sebagai seorang _jounin_ yang bertugas di kantor Hokage dia sebenarnya boleh pulang lebih awal. Tapi dia adalah ninja berdedikasi tinggi dan selalu menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dalam bekerja, sehingga meskipun tugasnya hanya—kalau sedang tidak ada misi—membantu Hokage memeriksa laporan desa dan menyortir misi atau hanya berjaga di _jounin_ _taikijou_, dia akan tetap pulang ketika jam kerja sudah berakhir.

"Sudah mau pulang, Neji?"

Pemuda itu, Neji, menoleh dan mendapati seorang _shinobi_ tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ah iya, Iruka-sensei," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum simpul kelewat tipis.

"Kau ini bukan murid akademi lagi. Jangan panggil aku begitu," jawab pria yang barusan menyapa Neji, Iruka, sambil meninju lengan Neji pelan.

Neji menggeleng sekali, "Tapi tetap saja Anda adalah guru akademi. Jadi tidak salah juga kalau tetap kusapa demikian."

Iruka menghela nafas, "Terserahlah," katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Neji.

"Ah, apa Hokage masih di kantornya?" tanya Iruka lagi ketika Neji juga hendak berbalik.

"Tadi sewaktu aku pamit dia masih di sana," jawab Neji.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Neji." Iruka lalu melambai singkat pada Neji.

Neji membalas dengan senyuman singkat dan mulai berjalan lagi. Sesekali dia mengangguk pada siapapun yang menyapanya dan tetap berjalan menuju Hyuuga Mansion, tempat tinggalnya.

Saat berjalan menyusuri jembatan di atas Sungai Naka, dia berhenti sebentar. Menikmati aliran sungai yang memantulkan warna indah langit senja itu. Dia menerawang sejenak. Teringat akan laporan misi yang diperiksanya tadi. Tsunade Senju, Sang Hokage, menggerutu padanya karena beberapa Anbu yang menjalankan misi tingkat S belum kembali juga dan tidak memberi kabar apapun. Sang Hokage mau tidak mau agak cemas mengingat misi yang ditugaskan bukanlah misi main-main. Begitu pun Neji, dia juga jadi sedikit khawatir akan nasib para Anbu tersebut. Memang benar para Anbu itu adalah _shinobi_ terlatih yang memiliki tingkat kapabilitas tinggi dalam misi. Namun, siapa yang tahu nasib seseorang. Anbu juga manusia. Mereka bisa mati juga. Tapi ah, Neji tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh sebenarnya. Dia yakin orang tersebut akan kembali dengan selamat mengingat orang itu adalah yang terbaik dari klannya, klan Uchiha.

Neji meraba dadanya sendiri. Di balik baju putihnya dia meraba kalung dengan tiga cincin sebagai mainanya. Kalung itu bukan miliknya melainkan pemberian seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang melaksanakan misi tingkat S-nya sehingga Neji begitu merindukannya selama tiga minggu ini. Seseorang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Neji menatap aliran Sungai Naka lagi. Semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kalung yang tergantung di lehernya itu. Berusaha merasakan kehadiran orang itu di sisinya sekarang. Setelahnya kemudian Neji memutuskan meneruskan langkahnya menuju Hyuuga Mansion.

Neji tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka jadi begitu dekat. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Kecuali ketika mereka menjalankan misi bersama mereka jarang berinteraksi, sangat jarang bahkan. Atau ketika dia dulu memergoki Sasuke, temannya di akademi, yang selalu dijemput oleh Itachi setiap kali pulang. Iri. Neji kecil iri melihatnya. Dari kecil dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermanja-manja pada seorang kakak. Dari kecil dia sudah dijejali tentang kewajiban menjaga saudara sepupunya. Alhasil, begitu melihat keakraban yang begitu manis dari kedua saudara Uchiha itu Neji kecil begitu tersihir dan merasa iri. Hingga kemudian si sulung Uchiha menawarkan juga kasih sayang seorang kakak padanya.

Sudah sejak saat itukah? Neji sendiri juga tidak yakin. Tak ada ikatan resmi di antara mereka. Tak ada kesepakatan mengenai bentuk hubungan apa yang mereka jalin. Tak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubugan tersebut. Tak tahu kapan perasaan iri Neji akan keberadaan seorang kakak berubah menjadi perasaan yang lebih dalam dan saling membutuhkan dengan anggota Anbu itu. Setiap sentuhan kerinduan ataupun ucapan penuh cinta, hanya itu saja yang membuat mereka memahami mereka saling memiliki. Ah bahkan ucapan cinta pun jarang tercetus dari lisan mereka. Tidak perlu hal-hal manis macam itu untuk membuat ikatan tanpa nama mereka kuat. Tidak perlu gembar-gembor bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Yang mereka perlukan hanya keberadaan masing-masing. Itu saja sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dan tak ada yang mengetahui kecuali mereka sendiri. Konohagakure bukan desa yang memperbolehkan hubungan sejenis. Konoha dan seluruh peraturannya, mereka berdua sudah melanggarnya dengan menjalin hubungan tanpa nama tersebut.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Neji-sama," sapa seorang pelayan Hyuuga mansion ketika Neji memasuki gerbang mansion tersebut.

Neji mengangguk singkat dan terus berjalan. Agak mengernyit dia ketika melihat bangunan utama Hyuuga Mansion tampak ramai, seperti ada tamu yang berkunjung.

"Siapa yang berkunjung?" Neji bertanya pada pelayan yang tadi menyapanya.

"Anggota keluarga Klan Uchiha datang berkunjung, Neji-sama," jawab pelayan tersebut, menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Uchiha?"

Si pelayan hanya mengangguk singkat sambil masih menunduk di depan Neji. Neji lalu berjalan meninggalkan si pelayan menuju kamarnya. Agak heran juga kenapa tiba-tiba klan Uchiha datang berkunjung seperti itu mengingat hubungan yang tidak terlalu akrab antara kedua klan tersebut. Tidak ada perselisihan tentu saja. Hanya saling membanggakan klan dan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. Kedua klan—bahkan klan lain di Konoha—selalu ingin menjadi klan terbaik sehingga seolah terlihat bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Padahal setiap klan memiliki spesialisasi tersendiri yang tak dapat dibuat perbandingannya dengan klan lainnya.

"Tentu! Tentu! Langsung tentukan tanggalnya saja! Semakin cepat semakin baik dan klan kita akan semakin kuat."

Neji terpaku. Langkahnya terhenti demi mendengar suara pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga, barusan. Pembicaraan tentang apa, Neji masih belum paham. Tapi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia, entah mengapa, merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah lihat wajah anakmu, Hiashi! Ahahaha …. Itachi kami memang yang terbaik! Aku yakin dia pasti bisa membahagiakan Hinata."

Langkah Neji terhenti. Neji mengepalkan jemarinya, erat. Matanya terpaku pada lantai kayu di bawah kakinya. Bahkan melangkahkan kakinya pun dia tak sanggup. Dia tersenyum miris. Ah, ternyata tentang isu yang beredar selama ini, isu tentang penyatuan klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Tentu saja, sebagai keturunan pertama _Souke_, Hinata-lah yang akan meneruskan klan. Dan seorang Hinata tidak akan pernah menolak keputusan para tetua. Neji sudah sangat paham tipikal sepupunya yang berasal dari keluarga utama itu. Dia tidak membenci Hinata tentu saja. Siapa juga yang membenci sepupunya. Hanya saja dia kasihan pada Hinata yang harus menjalankan kewajiban seperti itu. Tapi Neji bisa apa. Dia hanya seorang _Bunke_. Tugasnya adalah melindungi keturunan _Souke_, sama seperti ayahnya yang mati demi klan Hyuuga dulu. Neji menelan ludah getir. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamarnya. Penat. Dia merasa dia harus bermeditasi lebih lama malam ini.

Tapi Neji tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikit pun pada meditasinya. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri namun selalu saja debar jantungnya seperti derap kaki kuda yang berlari. Menggedor-gedor dadanya. Memompa nafasnya. Dia tak bisa mengosongkan pikirannya dari orang itu, orang yang selama berminggu-minggu tak berjumpa, Itachi Uchiha, yang akan dinikahkan dengan sepupunya.

Neji menutup matanya lagi. Ditariknya nafasnya lebih dalam dan lama. Berusaha berkonsentrasi dan mengosongkan pikiran lagi. Tapi semakin dicobanya dia hanya semakin jelas melihat Itachi di dalam pikirannya. Neji semakin merasakan ketika Itachi menyentuhnya. Ketika Itachi mengecup tanda di dahinya. Ketika Itachi memeluknya erat. Ketika Itachi mengajaknya menuju dunia putih yang hanya ditempati mereka berdua. Ketika Itachi mendesiskan namanya saat mereka mencapai kesempurnaan cinta. Ketika … Ketika …. Itachi …. Itachi ….

"Itachi!"

Neji membuka matanya dan mendapati warna cokelat kayu di langit-langit kamarnya. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berbaring di atas _tatami-_nya. Tangannya basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Nafasnya terengah. Dadanya naik turun seolah dia baru saja berlari kencang. Bahkan hanya memikirkan Itachi saja dia jadi seperti itu. Neji memaki dirinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ditutupnya matanya, membiarkan setetes air dari matanya mengaliri pipinya membasahi _tatami_.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Neji?"

Neji memberi anggukan mantap pada Sang Hokage, Tsunade Senju, yang masih memegangi berkas yang baru saja dibacanya. Berkas yang Neji serahkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dan alasanmu ini …."

"Saya memang diminta olah Kazekage-Sama secara khusus untuk mengajar di akademi shinobi di sana membantu pada jounin Sunagakure, Hokage-Sama. Tidak ada alasan lain. Saya hanya merasa saya lebih berguna jika berada di Sunagakure ketimbang di sini. Bukannya apa-apa, Konoha memiliki lebih banyak jounin dan anbu, kehilangan satu jounin tentu tidak berarti apa-apa. Saya tentu saja sudah memikirkannya matang-matang," jawab Neji.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Akan sangat kehilanganmu, Neji. Jadi kapan kau akan ke sana?"

"Setelah pernikahan Hinata, karena Hiashi-jisama meminta saya langsung yang mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan tersebut," jawab Neji lugas.

"Ah tentu saja. Kabar baik. Sungguh kabar baik." Tsunade tersenyum tipis. "Kapan pernikahan akan dilangsungkan, Neji?"

"Kira-kira tiga minggu lagi, Hokage-Sama," jawab Neji. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu suka membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Aku ikut bahagia melihat kedua klan itu bersatu. Setidaknya kita tidak khawatir akan perselisihan klan." Tsunade menerawang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi Hokage.

"Anda benar sekali, Hokage-Sama," ujar Neji. "Hal ini pasti memberi dampak positif bagi desa."

Tsunade tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu …"

"Tok tok tok," suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi ucapan Tsunade.

Berdua, Neji dan Tsunade, menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Masuk," ujar Tsunade demi mempersilahkan si pengetuk untuk masuk.

Pintu ruang kerja Tsunade lalu membuka dan tampak empat orang Anbu yang lengkap dengan topengnya berjalan masuk. Masing-masing mereka memakai topeng rubah, topeng elang, topeng musang dan topeng beruang. Tampaknya merekalah yang ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi tingkat S yang membuat Tsunade uring-uringan dua hari ini. Terbukti ketika mereka muncul, Tsunade yang awalnya murung langsung berubah sumringah.

Menyadari akan ada pembicaraan penting, "Saya permisi, Hokage-Sama." Neji meminta ijin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sambil membungkuk sedikit tanda hormat.

Neji lalu berbalik setelah diberi anggukan oleh Tsunade. Agak melirik sedikit pada Anbu dengan topeng musang yang juga menoleh padanya. Tapi lalu Neji cepat-cepat berlalu dari kantor Hokage itu dan memutuskan kembali ke _jounin_ _taikijou _saja.

Neji menutup pintu ruang Hokage di belakangnya. Jemarinya belum melepas kenop pintu kayu ruangan Hokage itu. Dia belum melupakan mata kelam yang tadi beradu dengan mata abu-abunya. Dia tahu maksud tatapan tersebut yang menginginkan penjelasan dan juga kerinduan. Ah tentu saja. Neji juga sangat merindukan orang itu kan. Dan segera setelah ini dia akan mengatakan perihal dirinya pada orang tersebut. Meski Neji ragu apakah dia masih mampu menemui orang itu. Tapi lalu Neji memantapkan hatinya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Bahkan sejak dia membicarakan kepindahannya ke Sunagakure dengan Hokage tadi.

.

.

Neji sedang berpatroli di hutan Konoha seorang diri. Ini termasuk tugasnya sebagai _jounin_ mengingat para _jounin_ senior memiliki tugas yang lain atau sedang ada misi. Neji mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya demi memperluas penglihatannya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dari atas dahan pohon yang dinaikinya. Merasa tidak ada masalah dia pun menonaktifkan _jutsu_-nya itu dan bersiap melompat pergi ketika—

"Kau menghindariku, Neji."

—seseorang berujar di telinga Neji.

Neji hampir terjatuh dari dahan pohon itu karena terkejut mendengar suara itu di telinganya, terlalu dekat dengan telinganya, membuat dia mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Tapi lalu dia menyadari kalau pinggangnya dipegangi sehingga dengan cepat dia berdiri tegak lagi di dahan pohon itu. Dan ketika matanya bertemu pandangan dengan sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba tersebut, serta merta dia menonaktifkan _byakugan-_nya lagi. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ orang itu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ah tentu saja, Itachi Uchiha kan seorang Anbu, tentu saja dia dengan mudahnya datang dan pergi tanpa terdeteksi _chakra_-nya.

"… Mau apa kau?" Neji tidak menatap mata pria di hadapannya sesaat setelah dia berdiri dengan benar dan membersihkan—berpura-pura membersihkan—debu-debu dari lengan bajunya.

Pria itu, Itachi Uchiha, orang yang dirindukannya selama berminggu-minggu ini masih diam memperhatikannya. Dan ketika Itachi sudah ada di depannya dia malah enggan untuk menatapnya. Bahkan Neji memilih menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan pernikahan sepupunya. Tapi tentu saja, sebagaimana pria di depannya itu tampak tanpa ekspresi begitu pun dia.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Itachi bersandar di pohon sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Menatap cukup intens pada pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang yang berdiri di depannya. Berujar datar sebagaimana biasanya dan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun kecuali kilat matanya yang makin kelam.

Neji melirik pada Itachi, "Tidak juga."

Secepat dia melirik pada pria itu secepat itu pula dia menoleh ke arah lain. Sebisa mungkin tidak menatap mata kelam milik pria bersurai hitam yang sedang tidak memakai topeng Anbu-nya itu.

"Kudengar kau meminta dipindahkan ke Suna," ujar Itachi, memecah bisu di antara mereka yang sedari tadi hanya diisi gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin.

"Aku tak melihat ada hubungannya denganmu jadi aku tak merasa perlu menjelaskan apapun padamu." Neji tahu dia sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi dia memang tidak menginginkan penerus Uchiha di hadapannya ini mengetahui alasan dia yang sebenarnya. Tidak perlu.

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Neji."

Itachi melangkah menuju Neji sambil masih menatap lekat pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk Neji erat. Neji terkesiap. Itachi lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk pundak Neji yang tertutup baju putihnya. Berusaha menghirup bau khas Neji yang dirindukannya. Neji tidak membalas pelukan itu. Menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan dia merindukan pelukan itu, Neji memejamkan matanya erat. Tak dapat dipungkirinya dia merindukan bau Itachi yang merajai indera penciumannya seperti saat ini. Bau khas yang dirindukannya berminggu-minggu.

Merasakan lidah Itachi sudah mulai menjelajahi lehernya, Neji menelan ludah, "Daripada itu aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita."

Neji merasa itu adalah saat yang tepat. Kemungkinan besar penerus klan Uchiha di hadapannya ini belum mengetahui perihal perjodohan tersebut. Akan lebih mudah jika Neji mengatakannya sekarang sebelum Itachi mengetahui alasannya yang sebenarnya.

Itachi merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap mata beriris abu-abu milik Neji, "Kita?"

"Aku … lelah." Neji melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Mundur selangkah untuk mengambil jarak. Dia tahu ada sirat tak mengerti di iris onyx Itachi yang masih menatapnya. Sejenak keheningan merajai atmosfer di antara mereka. Neji tahu Itachi sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya lewat matanya. Neji memilih menghindari tatapan itu.

"Karena itukah?"

Neji menarik nafas lega, tak kentara tentu saja. Itachi belum diberi tahu perihal perjodohannya dengan Hinata ternyata.

"Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Meskipun benar, dengan aku pindah akan lebih mudah untuk kita," ujar Neji cepat sambil menatap balik mata Itachi. "Aku benar-benar lelah menjalani hubungan tanpa kejelasan seperti ini, Itachi."

"Kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua?" Kilat mata Itachi berubah sendu.

Ah, Neji bahkan tidak sanggup menatap mata sekelam malam itu.

"Ini semakin berbahaya, Itachi. Aku tidak mau jika perihal kita menjadikan Konoha jadi kacau. Lagi pula … kita bahkan tidak pernah memulai ikatan apapun di antara kita kan?" Neji berusaha mengeluarkan alasan yang cukup logis dengan suara yang diusahakan tidak bergetar.

Alis Itachi mengernyit, sedikit, "Apa maksudmu? Setelah semua yang kita …"

"Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah klan terhormat," potong Neji cepat. "Apa kata para tetua jika mengetahui anggota klannya melanggar aturan desa? Hubungan kita ini … terlarang. Dan sejak awal memang kita tak pernah memiliki nama akan hubungan kita."

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan hal ini?" Itachi memegang kedua lengan Neji, memaksa agar pemuda itu menatapnya. Suaranya rendah dan mengintimidasi.

Neji mau tidak mau menoleh pada Itachi, "Sejak lama, Itachi. Hanya saja aku masih terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya," ujar Neji perlahan. Neji bisa melihat pantulan dirinya, hanya dirinya, di mata sekelam malam milik pria di hadapannya.

Itachi melepas pegangannya pada lengan Neji lalu mundur beberapa langkah, "Kenapa harus Suna? Apa karena Gaara?"

Cepat-cepat Neji menoleh pada Itachi, "Aku sudah bilang tidak ada hubungannya. Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya!"

Desir angin mengisi sepi di antara kedua pria yang masih berdiri di atas dahan pohon itu. Ada luka yang menggores hati keduanya. Tersembunyi dalam ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tersembunyi dalam kata yang tak terucap. Meski kedua pasang mata mereka saling menatap namun tak ada yang terbaca dari sana, baik alasan atau kesakitan sekalipun. Keduanya saling menyembunyikan perasaan mereka.

"Tidak." Itachi menatap Neji lebih tajam. "Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Neji. Kau milikku dan kau … tidak akan pergi dariku."

Secepat kilat Itachi menghilang dari hadapan Neji.

"Itachi!"

Teriakan Neji memanggil Itachi sia-sia. Itachi sudah hilang dari pandangan. Neji hanya bisa meninju pohon tempat berdirinya.

.

.

Neji masih mengepalkan jemarinya. Ekspresi kesal memang tak terlihat di wajah porselennya tersebut tapi hatinya benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"… Tolong katakan padaku alasannya, Hokage-sama," ujar Neji, dihelanya nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tsunade mengangkat wajah menatap Neji yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Surat dari Suna, Neji. Kazekage menolakmu untuk pindah ke sana."

"Tapi beliau yang meminta saya kemarin untuk pindah ke sana waktu itu secara pribadi." Neji terdengar mendesak Tsunade.

"Aku tahu," jawab Tsunade gusar. "Gaara juga tidak menyertakan alasan yang jelas di suratnya yang baru datang ini."

Neji menerima surat dari tangan Tsunade, surat yang berasal dari Gaara. Dibacanya dengan teliti dan dia tidak menemukan kejanggalan di sana. Itu memang tulisan Gaara sendiri beserta cap miliknya sebagai bukti. Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan membatalkan ijinnya?

"Neji, aku memberi ijin padamu untuk pindah. Tapi kalau dari Sunagakure sendiri tidak menerimamu maka dengan berat hati permohonan kepindahanmu pun aku batalkan," ujar Tsunade.

Geraham Neji mengeras. Dia tahu siapa yang menjadikan hal ini jadi sulit untuknya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Gaara memutuskan hal demikian. Padahal dengan sangat jelas Gaara-lah yang memintanya untuk pindah ke Sunagakure.

"Saya permisi, Hokage-sama." Neji merasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat didiskusikan dengan Tsunade karena dia tahu siapa yang memperkeruh suasana begini. Dia merasa perlu mencari orang tersebut.

Neji berjalan cepat menuju _jounin taikijou_ untuk mengambil barangnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang cepat. Setelahnya dia akan menemui orang itu. Membuat perhitungan dengannya dan kalau perlu meminta pertanggungjawaban orang itu agar dia membereskan kekacauan tersebut. Neji benci rencananya tidak berjalan lancar. Padahal Neji sudah menata hati untuk menghadapi semuanya. Padahal Neji sudah merencanakan dengan sangat baik sampai berani tidak jujur, pada Itachi dan pada hatinya. Neji kesal. Benar-benar kesal kali ini.

Pintu ruangan _jounin taikijou_ menutup di belakang Neji ketika dia sedang sibuk membereskan peralatannya. Neji mendengar pintu itu tertutup dan merasa itu hanya karena angin jadi dia mengabaikannya. Tapi ketika setelahnya dia mendengar gerendel pintu juga terpasang dia lalu menoleh. Neji mendapati seorang Anbu dengan topeng musang berdiri di sana, menatap lurus padanya.

Neji membelalak sedikit, "Itachi."

Itachi berjalan perlahan ke arah Neji. Neji merasakan tatapan menusuk dari balik topeng itu menghunjam jantungnya membuatnya berdebar lebih kencang. Entah kemana kekesalannya yang sedari tadi ingin dilampiaskan pada orang itu. Jantung Neji semakin kencang berdebar ketika Itachi berada tepat di hadapannya. Jarak mereka tak lebih dari dua jengkal. Neji menelan ludah ketika Itachi membuka topengnya. Neji menunduk, tak ingin menatap balik pada iris onyx pria di depannya.

"Aku bisa saja menolaknya, Neji. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Neji tak menjawab. Ditelannya ludahnya, gugup. Ah, jadi dia sudah tahu tentang perjodohan itu. Neji merasakan luka di setiap kata yang terucap dari pria _stoic_ itu. Juga kemarahan yang membuat Neji semakin berdebar. Tapi Neji juga sama sakitnya. Bahkan lebih, demi berbohong agar Itachi lepas darinya.

"Dan kau pergi ke Suna meninggalkanku sendirian menghadapinya?"

Neji mengangkat wajah, "Itu karena …."

"Kau salah!" Itachi menggenggam erat lengan Neji, suaranya rendah dan mengancam. "Kalau aku harus berkorban demi klan maka kau juga harus ada di sana. Kau harus lihat bagaimana kekasihmu ini bersama saudaramu dan bukannya denganmu. Kau harus lihat aku memeluk saudaramu dan bukannya memelukmu. Kau harus lihat, Neji!"

Neji gemetar. Mati-matian menahan bulir airmata yang sedari tadi mendesak kelopak matanya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat gentar di depan pria penerus Uchiha ini. Karena kalau tidak seluruh rencananya akan sia-sia. Neji paham betul kalau Itachi tidak akan tunduk begitu saja pada perkataan para tetua. Yang Neji khawatirkan akan terjadi adalah jika Itachi mengumumkan hubungan mereka demi menghindari perjodohannya dengan Hinata. Neji tidak mau itu terjadi. Semua itu akan memperkeruh keadaan dan mengacaukan Konoha.

"Jadi kau menemui Gaara dan mengancamnya agar menolak keberadaanku di sana?" Neji menantang mata beriris onyx yang menatapnya tajam itu.

"Karena kau harus ikut menanggung sakit ini, Neji!" Itachi menggeram setengah berteriak di depan wajah Neji.

"Baik!" jawab Neji menantang. "Apa susahnya melihatmu bersama Hinata. Apa kau lupa kalau akulah yang mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahan Hinata? Untuk pernikahanmu?"

Neji menyadari tatapan Itachi berubah terkejut. Keduanya lalu diam. Itachi lalu melepas genggamannya yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari lengan Neji. Neji merasakan nyeri di lengannya yang tadi dicengkram oleh Itachi.

"Neji …."

"Sebuah kesalahan adalah kesalahan. Tak akan pernah berubah jadi kebenaran. Hubungan kita ini rapuh, Itachi. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau janjikan padaku? Apa kau mampu melawan klanmu seorang diri?" Neji berhenti sejenak, "Lalu aku? Aku hanya Bunke, kau ingat? Tugasku adalah melindungi Hinata dan seluruh Souke. Bahkan tugasku itu adalah hakku," lanjut Neji.

Itachi tak merespon tapi Neji tahu kata-katanya sudah menggores dalam hati Itachi. Dan Neji tidak peduli kalau setelah ini Itachi akan membencinya. Hal itu malah lebih baik. Karena membuat Itachi membencinya adalah satu-satunya cara agar mereka tidak berhubungan lagi.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Katakan kau tidak pernah mencintai …"

"Aku memang mencintaimu …," potong Neji lagi, "… dulu. Sekarang rasa itu sudah mati pelan-pelan."

Neji melihat rahang Itachi mengeras. Dan sebelum dia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi, dia sudah terdorong ke dinding di belakangnya. Neji membelalak ketika dengan tiba-tiba Itachi menciumnya. Ciuman yang keras dan memaksa. Merasakan lidah Itachi memaksa memasuki rongga mulutnya. Neji merasakan kemarahan Itachi di sana. Merasakan kepedihan hati Itachi. Merasakan permohonan agar mereka tetap bersama. Neji tidak melawan dan membiarkan Itachi melakukannya, tapi juga tidak membalas. Neji menutup matanya. Perih. Karena dia merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Itachi.

"Nghhh …."

Neji mengerang ketika Itachi menciumi lehernya dan memberi tanda di sana. Neji hanya menggenggam kuat dada seragam Anbu Itachi dan masih menutup matanya semakin erat.

"Itachi … hentikan …, " desis Neji sambil berusaha mendorong dada Anbu tersebut.

Itachi menghiraukan Neji dan terus memberi tanda di leher Neji, menjilat, menghisap, menggigit dan menarik Neji lebih erat ke pelukannya. Neji semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada dada Itachi ketika tangan Itachi bergerak di sekujur tubuhnya, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya semakin panas. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang sebenarnya dirindukannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya gila.

"Ah!"

Neji membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut karena Itachi sudah sampai di bagian paling panas tubuhnya di bawah sana. Meski tidak secara langsung karena Itachi menyentuhnya dari luar, Neji gemetar dan berusaha menghalau tangan Itachi dari sana. Tapi Itachi lebih kuat dan malah tetap membiarkan tangan Neji ada di sana.

"Tidak … nnnhhhh … Itachi … jang-ah! … Jangan," mohon Neji pada Itachi yang sama sekali tak mendengarkannya sedikitpun. Itachi terus memompa Neji dengan tangannya sementara lidahnya terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya di leher Neji.

"Kau mencintaiku, Neji," desis Itachi di telinga Neji.

"Aku memhh … bencimu … a-ah!"

Neji melengkungkan punggungnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi ketika dia sampai pada batasnya. Nafasnya terengah dan kakinya lemas. Neji lalu merosot dan terduduk di lantai ruang _jounin taikijou _itu. Kedua lengannya tergeletak lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Neji menatap kosong sementara sebutir air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Itachi berlutut di depan Neji dan membingkai wajah Neji dengan kedua telapak tangannya sehingga mata mereka beradu, "Kau mencintaiku, Neji."

"Kalau iya lalu kenapa?" Neji hampir berbisik, masih terengah. "Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Toh tidak ada jalan supaya kita bersama. Aku mengorbankan diriku demi desa, demi klan. Tak bisakah kau juga berkorban demi desa? Setidaknya lakukan demi prinsipmu untuk melindungi desa, Itachi."

Itachi menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Neji. Neji melihat kepedihan di mata sekelam malam itu sebagaimana yang terpahat di wajahnya sendiri. Neji menunggu jawaban Itachi. Lalu Itachi mengeliminasi jarak mereka lagi. Memberikan ciuman di bibir Neji yang bergetar, kali ini penuh kelembutan dan perlindungan. Neji memejamkan matanya menerima Itachi dan membalas ciuman yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dirasakannya lagi.

Itachi menatap Neji, tatapannya perih, "Hanya karena kau yang minta."

Neji menatap nanar pada punggung Itachi. Dia lalu tersenyum miris ketika Itachi menghilang dari hadapannya. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada dinding dingin di belakangnya sambil menutup matanya. Lelah.

.

.

Neji menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya persiapan untuk pernikahan Hinata besok sudah beres. Dia merasa lelah sekali disibukkan selama beberapa minggu ini untuk mengurusi segala hal tentang pernikahan yang bertujuan untuk menyatukan dua klan tersebut. Bahkan dia meminta ijin pada Hokage agar tidak diberi misi dulu sebelum acara ini usai. Seluruh mansion Hyuuga telah berubah menjadi istana megah demi menggelar perhelatan akbar dua klan yang akan bersatu itu. Dia cukup terbantu juga oleh teman-temannya di akademi dulu. Meski di tengah banyaknya misi yang diberikan Hokage pada mereka, mereka tetap mau membantu Neji mempersiapkan semuanya.

Neji sedang memandangi seluruh mansion dari atap untuk memeriksa semuanya ketika dia merasakan _chakra_ Itachi berada di dekatnya. Neji tersentak dan menoleh pada asal _chakra_ tersebut. Itachi berdiri di sana menatapnya dingin.

"Aku tunggu kau di kamarmu, Neji."

"Apa …."

"Hanya kalau kau mau melindungi sepupumu," potong Itachi sambil berlalu dari sana, melompati atap-atap.

Neji berdebar. Dia tahu Uchiha satu itu tidak akan pernah main-main dengan nada bicara seperti itu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata jika dia tidak menurut memangnya? Ragu, Neji sejenak ingin mengabaikan perkataan Itachi barusan. Tapi lalu dia mengikuti Itachi menuju kamarnya yang berada jauh di bagian belakang mansion Hyuuga. Berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Neji menghela nafas sebelum menggeser _shouji_. Berkali-kali dia menggenggam erat jemarinya sebelum menggeser pintu yang memisahkannya dengan seseorang di balik sana. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi dan Neji merasakan suatu firasat. Tapi Neji lalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera mengakhiri ini semua.

"Kau perlu apa, Itachi?" tanya Neji pada pria itu, Itachi, yang membelakanginya sambil berdiri jauh di ujung kamar.

Dan ketika Neji berkedip, Itachi sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya, menguncinya di antara dinding dan dirinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Neji terpaku diam menyelami mata kelam pemuda Uchiha itu. Mata yang selama ini memancarkan cahaya cinta padanya itu kini berbeda. Ada kilat kebencian dan kemarahan dari hati yang luka di sana.

"Aku perlu kau," bisik Itachi.

Neji membelalak sedikit, "Apa?" desisnya. Neji menghela nafas, "Itachi, dengarkan aku …."

"Tidak! Kau yang harus mendengarkanku!" Itachi menggeram, suaranya begitu rendah mengintimidasi dengan tatapannya setajam pedang menusuk jantung Neji.

"Besok itu pernikahanmu!" Neji berujar setengah berteriak. Dia lelah. Setelah berminggu-minggu mengurusi pernikahan ditambah tuntutan Itachi yang masih tidak menerima keputusannya. Dan kali ini Itachi kembali merongrongnya dan mendesaknya.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling memantulkan cahayanya. Saling menyelami perasaan yang mungkin terpahat di sana. Tapi bahkan tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa. Karena keduanya terlalu lihai menyimpan emosi.

"Justru karena itu. Biarkan untuk yang terakhir kali," ujar Itachi kemudian, lirih.

Jantung Neji bergemuruh. Bibirnya terasa kering. Dia berusaha keras menolak keinginan dari lubuk hatinya untuk membingkai wajah pria Uchiha di depannya dan menumpahkan kerinduannya di sana, di pelukan pria itu. Dikepalkannya jemarinya erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Dia menunduk dalam demi menghindari tatapan Sang Penerus Uchiha itu yang meminta dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Neji menepis tangan Itachi yang mulai memeluk pinggulnya. Berusaha menjauh dari Itachi karena merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tahu jika ini dituruti maka akan terjadi lagi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi Itachi diam dan terus melanjutkan perbuatannya dan semakin erat menempel pada Neji. Itachi lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Neji ketika jemarinya menyentuh ujung rambut cokelat panjang Neji dan membuka ikatannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Neji," bisik Itachi dengan bibirnya yang menempel basah di leher Neji.

Neji menarik nafas ketika Itachi mulai menciumi lehernya. Ditutupnya matanya demi menerima sentuhan yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya itu. Dia hanya mampu menengadah sambil berusaha mendorong dada Itachi meski sia-sia. Itachi melanjutkannya karena merasa Neji sama sekali tak melawan, lebih tepatnya tidak mampu melawan. Itachi menghisap leher Neji lalu menggigitnya.

"Ouch!"

Neji membelalak dan tersadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Didorongnya dada Itachi keras sehingga Itachi hampir terjatuh. Neji memandang lantai kamar nanar, nafasnya terengah. Ini kesalahan. Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi. Itachi bukan miliknya lagi. Mulai besok Itachi bukan miliknya lagi. Neji menjadi panik. Digenggamnya lengannya yang bergetar hebat. Dia tahu ini salah meski sisi hatinya yang lain begitu menginginkannya setengah mati.

Tapi Itachi tak mengindahkannya dan mendekat lagi. Kali ini dengan kasar direngkuhnya Neji dan kembali menciumi leher putih milik Neji itu. Meski tangan Neji mendorong dadanya tapi dia tidak peduli. Itachi tidak peduli dan terus berusaha memberi tanda di sana. Jika besok dia harus melepaskan Neji maka malam ini setidaknya biarkan dia mengucapkan perpisahan pada pemuda yang memiliki hatinya itu.

"Itachi, lepaskan aku!"

Neji masih berusaha menjauhkan Itachi dari tubuhnya. Tapi ketika Itachi menawarkan ciuman manis di bibirnya dia terhanyut. Dia tahu ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tapi tawaran Itachi membuatnya melupakan segala hal. Yang ada hanya dia dan Itachi saja. Sama sekali melupakan hari esok. Seolah seluruh perasaannya tertumpah pada malam itu.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di atas _tatami_. Kedua tangan Neji tak lagi mendorong dada Itachi tapi telah berpindah ke sekeliling leher penerus Uchiha itu. Memeluknya lebih erat sambil terus terbawa arus memabukkan yang dikomandoi Itachi. Tak sedikit pun tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Perasaan mereka campur aduk. Luka hati, kerinduan, kelemahan karena tak mampu melawan para tetua, juga cinta yang telah menggores dalam. Semuanya berbaur dalam setiap pergulatan bibir mereka, menumpahkan segala emosi di sana. Ciuman itu hanya berhenti sebentar lalu kemudian berulang lagi, meminta lebih.

"Itachi …." Neji berbisik ketika Itachi mengelus dadanya yang sudah polos dan memberikan kecupan di sana.

Itachi tak lupa memberikan tanda, menyatakan kepemilikannya pada pemuda Hyuuga itu. Lalu naik lagi dan memberikan ciuman di rahang Neji. Setelahnya Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya. diperhatikannya wajah Neji yang sedang menutup mata itu. Mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu disayanginya itu.

"Neji …."

Neji membuka matanya dan menemukan sepasang iris sekelam malam menatap sendu padanya. Nafasnya masih terengah dan kedua lengannya masih melingkar di leher Itachi. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya debar jantung mereka masing-masing. Juga hela nafas yang saling bertautan.

"Kau begitu indah," bisik Itachi seraya mengelus pipi putih milik Neji lembut dengan punggung jarinya. "Aku semakin mencintai…"

"Jangan!" potong Neji cepat sambil menyentuh bibir Itachi dengan jemarinya. "Jangan ucapkan itu lagi, Itachi. Kita boleh melakukan apapun malam ini sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Tapi jangan pernah kau ucapkan hal itu lagi."

Neji sendiri merasakan hatinya teriris setelah berujar demikian. Kalau boleh, dia ingin sekali membiarkan Itachi mengucapkan hal itu ribuan kali malam ini. Tapi Neji tidak mau membuat perasaannya pada Itachi semakin dalam sehingga meninggalkan lubang menganga ketika mereka terpaksa tidak bersama lagi. Neji tahu dia semestinya tidak berujar demikian. Mana ada kekasih yang menolak kekasihnya mengucapkan cinta padanya. Neji tahu kalau Itachi pasti tidak akan terima. Tapi dia harus memenangkan emosinya sendiri demi membuat Itachi menganggapnya tidak mencintai penerus Uchiha itu lagi. Neji ingin menuliskan kebencian menjadi bab akhir dari kisah mereka. Akan lebih baik bahkan, sehingga tak sedikit pun ada perasaan apapun yang tumbuh selain keinginan saling menjauh. Meski Neji juga sangat paham kalau Itachi tidak akan pernah percaya kalau dia bilang dia tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun pada Itachi. Mereka sudah terlalu memahami hati masing-masing.

Rahang Itachi mengeras. Dia marah pada keadaan yang memaksa kekasihnya melakukan tindakan demikian. Dia benci pada keberadaan peraturan desa yang mengekangnya. Dia kesal karena Neji malah menyerah dan memilih menyingkir. Sungguh dia juga memahami kalau Neji sama sekali tidak mengucapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun untuk membuat Itachi kelewat memahami Neji bagaimana pun keadaannya.

Itachi masih tetap menyembunyikan emosinya, "Terserah," desisnya.

Setelahnya Itachi kembali menginterupsi jarak mereka dan mencium bibir Neji dengan ganas. Memaksa dirinya masuk ke dalam mulut Neji untuk menantang lidahnya bertarung. Neji membiarkannya. Masing-masing mereka berusaha melepaskan segala penghalang agar kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Meski begitu tak sedikitpun tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Keduanya mengerang demi merasakan setiap sentuhan antara kulit mereka. Lalu Itachi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan berpindah ke leher Neji. Menghisap kuat leher putih itu dan sekali lagi menandainya. Menegaskan kalau pemuda itu hanya miliknya.

"Berhenti bermain-main. Segera selesaikan ini!" ujar Neji sambil menggenggam erat helai rambut Itachi dan menariknya menjauh dari lehernya. Tapi tidak sebelum Itachi meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher putihnya. Lalu Neji mendorong Itachi dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak. Lihat aku, Neji," cegah Itachi sambil memegang lengan Neji dengan lembut.

Neji beradu pandang lagi dengan Itachi. Dia luluh pada kelembutan yang ditawarkan Itachi barusan dan dia menurut. Kembali membaringkan diri di atas _tatami_ dan hanya diam menatap pria Uchiha itu. Lalu Neji merasakan kalau jemari Itachi sedang mempersiapkan jalan masuknya hanya mampu menutup mata.

Satu, dua, lalu jari ketiga dan—

"Kau!"

—Neji berteriak parau ketika Itachi tiba-tiba menarik jemarinya keluar dan langsung memasukinya. Dia menutup matanya erat demi merasakan gelombang kesakitan yang sangat dan tiba-tiba barusan. Kedua tangannya mencakar _tatami_ demi mencari pelampiasan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Neji lalu membuka matanya dan menatap marah pada Itachi yang memasukinya tanpa aba-aba, bersiap memaki. Tapi lalu makiannya teredam karena Itachi mulai bergerak dan menyisakan erangan dari Neji.

"Kami-Sama! Ngghh …"

Neji sudah melupakan kesakitannya seiring dengan Itachi yang terus bergerak sambil menciuminya dan memanjakan miliknya. Gerakan yang semakin cepat membuat Neji hanya mampu menutup mata erat sambil menancapkan kukunya di lengan dan punggung Itachi. Dia tidak bisa tidak menikmati apapun yang sedang terjadi meski hatinya demikian sakit sebenarnya. Karena mau dipungkiri bagaimana pun dia memang merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dengan Itachi. Namun, apa yang tersisa setelah besok hanyalah kenangan. Neji hanya ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

"Namaku, Neji. Ucapkan … hhhgghh … namaku," desis Itachi sambil terus bergerak.

"A-Ah! Nngghh …"

Kali ini Neji tidak menurut. Dia tetap mengerang dan menolak mengucapkan nama kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu betul hal itu hanya akan membuat Itachi puas dan dia tidak mau. Biarkan saja apapun yang mereka lakukan malam ini hanya berakhir pahit.

Neji berteriak bisu ketika dia sampai pada puncaknya. Dua dorongan kemudian, dia merasakan Itachi melepaskan sarinya di dalam dirinya. Nafas mereka yang terengah beradu. Panas. Neji lalu membuka mata dan mendorong Itachi dari tubuhnya. Dipaksakannya untuk duduk dan bergerak menjauh dari Itachi yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Tapi dia terhenti. Itachi memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajah di punggungnya yang telanjang, di helai rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai.

"Itachi, lepaskan aku," bisik Neji sambil berusaha melepaskan kaitan erat lengan Itachi di pinggangnya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena Itachi malah makin erat memeluk Neji. Neji merasakan hangat nafas Itachi terpapar di punggungnya dan tidak mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan membiarkannya saja sambil menggenggam balik lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Malam ini saja," bisik Itachi kemudian.

Malam ini saja. Sebelum besok mereka harus berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Untuk seterusnya. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

oh my God! apakah saya kejam pada mereka? awalnya mau bikin happy end tapi kayaknya passion saya untuk ke angst lagi on banget. dan karena saya menyukai pair ini makanya saya bertekad harus bikin minimal satu aja fanfiksi mereka.

review? concrit? flame? allowed!


End file.
